


Eve's "Inuyasha" Fanfiction Collective

by Horselady_Eve_Rowan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselady_Eve_Rowan/pseuds/Horselady_Eve_Rowan
Summary: A collection of fanfiction I have written based on the anime "Inuyasha." Note that most of it is short fiction or oneshots; furthermore, note that some of it is based upon my own headcanons. I mostly write about time travelling and fluff, but note these are not the only topics that will be covered.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 7





	Eve's "Inuyasha" Fanfiction Collective

New Moon Over Tokyo (story one). By Evelyn.

Inuyasha climbed through the well, offering a hand to Kagome as she followed him. They had returned to her world in order to restock on "Ninja food," but also because of a little quirk of the calendar. The new moon approached in both the feudal and modern eras, so while Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku remained with priestess Kaede, Inuyasha had quietly decided to stay the night in Kagome's world. After all, last time he was there, he had noticed the moon's phases, and he wasn't so dense as to disregard something so important to his safety. 

While Kagome went out to do some shopping, Inuyasha decided to stay behind. There were so many strange things in Kagome's time that simply staying at the house could become an interesting afternoon for him. For example, the time Kagome's mother showed him how a "Gas-range" worked (apparently people in Kagome's time didn't just use normal cookfires). Or the time he had first seen the strange box (telah-vishun, as he could proudly recall) light up, only to display a little picture of his hat! And of course, there were other such oddities, like the little box Kagome sometimes talked into (he couldn't remember what it was called), or the cold-box the food was stored in. However, that day he decided to look at the gas-range again. It was easy enough to use, but he wanted to know why the flame was blue and smelly. And how did it work without fuel? 

Fortunately, before he had the burner on without food over it for too long, Kagome's mother walked in. "Inuyasha, please don't just leave the stove burning like that!" She scolded mildly. Inuyasha looked up from the flame he was watching, and snuffed it out. The strange smell he couldn't name lingered. "Why does the little blue flame smell so strange?" He asked. Kagome's mother looked a little puzzled, and simply replied, "Because it's burning gas." That made absolutely no sense to Inuyasha (how could you...burn..gas??).

When Kagome came home, it was almost dark out. Inuyasha could begin to feel his good sense of smell weaken. But Kagome's kind mother had just cooked a hotpot dinner, and there was no way he'd waste good eating (even if the flavour was dulled by human senses)! However, in the middle of dinner, as the Higurashis chatted around him, Inuyasha could see through the window the moon rising overhead, and he could feel himself getting just that little bit weaker until...

"Inuyasha! What's happening to you??!" Sota suddenly asked, right at the moment the hanyou's hair blackened, his eyes darkened, his ears and nails became like those of a regular human, and his senses truly dulled. All three sets of eyes were on him. Did Kagome really never explain this?

"Sota, you don't need to worry. Because he's a hanyou, on the night of each new moon Inuyasha becomes fully human." Kagome told Sota. Still, all the Higurashis but Kagome looked...well, Inuyasha couldn't quite name what he saw on their faces, for he didn't entirely know, but they were concerned for him. 

After dinner, Kagome looked through her bags from the store. Sorting through them, she found a bag of potato chips, and walked to the living room to hand them to Inuyasha. "Here!" She said, giving the bag to him. "I thought you should have something nice to make the new moon better." Inuyasha took the bag (and expertly hid a blush...how nice of Kagome!). But even after a nice treat, and sitting in a safe house in a safe time, he could not feel at ease. The new moon was always uncomfortable. He hated feeling vulnerable, and that was exactly how his weakened senses made him feel. The occasional quiet stares from Kagome's family weren't helping, either. 

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room that night, at his normal spot on the floor at the foot of her bed. He couldn't sleep. He could never sleep on nights of the new moon. He wondered if others could tell thata when he was weakest from the circles under his eyes that would appear in the day afterwards. He fidgeted, tapping his fingers on the floor. Kagome was asleep, and he was alone with his thoughts and the night. He decided to go look in a mirror, and so got up for the bathroom. He hadn't had many chances before to look in very good mirrors, and he'd never seen his more human form in a mirror before. When he did see, the form was strange to him. His silver hair was black as a shining crow, and his eyes were brown and almost as dark. And his ears were in the wrong spots. It was odd.

"Inuyasha, couldn't you sleep?" Kagome's tired voice asked quietly behind him. "No, I couldn't."


End file.
